


Final Night

by eliniel



Series: Emet-Selch/WoL [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.0 spoilers, F/M, Shadowbringers Spoilers, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: The night before the Warrior of Light climbs Mt. Gulg, she receives an unexpected visitor in her room.





	Final Night

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr.

The night before we’d decided to scale Mt. Gulg and face Vauthry at the top, Emet-Selch came to my room.

I was finishing up my nightly stretches and preparing my equipment for the next day when I heard the hum of his portal behind me. I turned, only mildly surprised to see him standing there. I crossed my arms over my chest. He looked drained, tired...stressed. 

He didn’t meet my eyes, or maybe he couldn’t. I didn’t know which. 

What was he feeling, I wondered? It was hard to gauge his emotions. I could tell he kept them bottled up tight under that sarcastic, arrogant facade, away from the prying eyes of those who would use them against him. 

I sat on the cold floor in the butterfly position, stretching out my inner thighs and I watched him. His posture was poor, as usual, but his shoulders seemed more slumped than they normally did. He looked exhausted.

“Is there something I can help you with, Ascian?” I asked, leaning forward into my position. Ah, the burn felt so good. He stood over me, watching me with languid eyes, no readable expression on his face. “You’re overly quiet this evening.”

He shrugged. “I merely came to see if you were ready for your daring escapade tomorrow.” He reached down when I was finished and hauled me back up to my feet. I tilted my head, raising an eyebrow at his helpfulness, but he can go indication of explanation so I stretched my arms behind my back.

“I suppose I am,” I answered, looking towards the table where my armor and weapons had been cleaned and laid out. My stomach twisted. “As ready as I'll ever be, I imagine.” 

“And if you can’t contain the Light?”

“I will.” I frowned. If I can’t, the First will fall and I will be at fault.

“My, you’re confident, aren’t you?”

“I’m the hero, aren’t I?” I said, one side of my mouth tilting upward. “It’s what I do. I’ll contain the Light and save the shard.” I lifted my arm and flexed, my smile playful. “Much do your great dismay, I imagine.”

He didn’t look convinced. He stared down at the ground. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he looked...worried. For who, though? Me, or his great plan?

“You won’t be able to, hero” Sadness laced his voice. I furrowed my brow as he sighed. 

“What do you have to be worried about, Emet-Selch?” I asked, my tone incredulous. “Isn’t that what you want? For me to turn into a sin eater and wreak havoc on the First?” I huffed a laugh. “I know your game, Ascian. It’s not that hard to figure out. You speak of cooperation, but I can see right through you.”

I moved to the table, staring down at my weapon, shining under the light of the lamps in my room, the knot in my stomach growing heavier. “Besides, I can handle it.” I heard him approaching me from behind. “I’ve been training for years to be the hero everyone needs. I’ve saved the Source countless times. If not me, then-”

His fingers wrapped around my wrist and spun me around to face him. My eyes locked with his as he pressed my backside against the table, his gold eyes intense and hungry as they took me in. He leaned in, roughly grabbing my face in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. 

I gripped the edge of the table with both hands and inhaled sharply, through my nose. His scent wafted in and it made me want to melt into- No, I couldn’t. He was my enemy, wasn’t he?

With a grunt, I shoved him away, wiping my mouth with the heel of my palm. “What do you think you’re-”

“Oh, hero,” he cooed, the smugness back in his voice. “You don’t need to put up your brave facade just for me.”

My eyes narrowed in on him.

“This could very well be the last time we meet face to face, if your so-called confidence is misplaced.” He advanced on me again, leaning in so close, I could feel the warmth of his breath on my mouth.

Was he trying to make me doubt myself now, when we were so close to accomplishing our goals? Did he want me to lose focus? I was confident, wasn’t I? I could...I could do this, right?

I was the hero, wasn’t I? I had to put up the confident front, didn’t I? If I didn’t it would incite fear in my friends...in the inhabitants of this world...I had to pretend to be ready…

Pretend…? Was I no different than him, holding back my emotions for the benefit of others?

I knew the likelihood of my turning into an eater was high, but I’d always been strong. Or had it always just been luck? 

...This wouldn’t be the last time I’d see him while I was still me...right? ...The last time he’d smirk at me, provoke me...

I shrunk back under the intensity of his gaze. My back arched as he leaned in even closer. My heartbeat picked up, my breathing heavy as he reached up, weaving his hand in my hair and pressing his palm to the back of my head, cradling it gently, as if I meant more to him than just a pawn in his game. He closed his eyes, touching his forehead to mine.

“Don’t,” he breathed, his voice almost begging. “Don’t pull away from me.” He inhaled deeply, relishing the feeling of my body against his. I felt myself falling-

Should I…?

Could I rightfully indulge myself knowing what the morrow brought?

Or did I rightly deserve to spend one last moment as myself, for myself?

Slowly, he brought his lips to mine again, trying to gauge my reaction, while his other hand wound around me, laying his hand flat against the small of my back, and pressed my hips into his as he kissed me again, with all the care in the world. 

I closed my eyes, my resolve softening in his embrace.

When I wrapped my arms around him from under his arms, he broke away from my mouth, leaving a trail of small, reverent kisses up the line of my jaw. I tilted my head away from him, opening up my neck to his lips, his teeth...whatever he wanted. 

He reached down, lifting me from the back of my thighs, and sat me on the surface of the wooden table, planting himself between my legs. He continued dragging his lips down my neck, nipping at the skin with his teeth. 

I dug my nails into the back of his coat, a small moan coming from my mouth as goosebumps rose up my arms. 

“That’s right,” he whispered against me, approvingly. “Give in to it, my hero. If tonight is but our last night, let me at least have this.” 

The small ache between my legs flared at his words. As if he could tell, he bit down on the tender area in the crook of my neck and a strangled cry escaped me. In response I pressed myself harder against his chest.

He pulled away for a mere moment to tear his gloves off and shrug out of his heavy overcoat. I breathed heavily as I watched. He left them on the ground in a heap and was on me again and an instant, hungrily pressing his lips against mine. 

He wrapped his arms around my back again. I felt his hands sliding up my skin as he lifted my shirt. My back arched again, his light touches tickling me, making my skin tingle...leaving me wanting more. I let him break away again to lift the material over my head. 

He kissed me once more, my lower lip sliding out from between his teeth as me moved away and down…

He let his lips linger on the hollow of my throat for a long moment, reveling in the rapid beat of my heart, holding me tightly, desperately. He breathed in sharply, through his nose, as if he could just smell the life pumping through my veins.

As he dragged his mouth farther down my body, he gently lowered me onto the table. The cool wood against my back was a welcome feeling, drowning the heat my body was producing. 

I let out a shuddering breath as his lips pressed on the skin between my breasts and continued on until he reached my navel. 

He stopped and leaned back over me. I locked eyes with him, amber hue heavy but soft as our chests heaved. He pushed a few strands of hair out of my face, an unasked question on his own. 

I closed my eyes. The second I nodded, he bore down on me again, his desire radiating off him almost as fiercely as the ache between my legs.

Giving into my own needs for one final night before I became a monster wasn’t a sin, was it?


End file.
